Conventionally, communication systems for audibly impaired (e.g., deaf, hard of hearing, speech impaired, or combinations thereof) users include a variety of communication endpoints and services. By way of example, Sorenson Communications® offers the Ntouch® VP videophone and the VP-200 videophone that utilize the Sorenson Video Relay Service,® a service that provides sign language interpretation to audibly impaired video phone users.
These, and other similar communication endpoints, conventionally enable users to control their functions through their own integrated user interfaces. Infrared remote control devices are sometimes provided to enable the user to navigate the integrated user interfaces. Certain inconveniences, however, are inherent with these infrared remote control devices. For example, it can be awkward and cumbersome to provide textual inputs using an infrared remote control device. Also, it can be difficult to keep track of these remote control devices, which are often needed most right when they cannot be found.